Lloyd Irving vs Tidus
They may have not been the chosen one, but they sure as hell fight like one. ' Finale (21).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Intro' '''Necro: The chosen one is a really over done trope, and these two are actually an exception.' Mercer: Yeah, as these two were worthless shits for most of their lives! Necro: Lloyd Irving, The small town Hero and wielder of the Eternal Sword. Mercer: And Tidus, The blitzball player turned hero, and wielder of the Brotherhood. Necro: I'm Necro and He's Mercer. Mercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Lloyd Irving Falcon Dives Into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Many years ago, there was a chosen one destined to destroy evil. Mercer: And Lloyd Irving was not that chosen one. It was in fact his childhood friend, Cloette. Necro: Lloyd was raised by a Dirk, his dwarf foster father. And due to being raised by a dwarf Lloyd was never subjugated to the rampant discrimination between half elves and the rest of the world. Mercer: Then one day Lloyd saw a really bright light and went to a temple with his friends Genis and Cloette (Aka the chosen one) kicked some ass met a guy called Kratos. (Not that Kratos) And saw the coming of the tower of salvation. Lloyd then joined Cloette on her journey to fix Sylvarant, which went south in one of the worst possible ways. Necro: Turns out Kratos was a traitor who was sent by an organization Cruxis to make sure the journey went well, and then try to kill them. Kratos then brought up the small fact that in order to save the planet, the chosen, Cloette would have to die. And then to make this exposition dump even bigger, the team then discovered an alternate world called Tethe'alla, and apparently the whole Regeneration journey was ment to reverse the mana flow that was shared between the worlds, which would mean that Sylvarant would be destroyed. (Begins to breath heavily) Mercer: Jeez. Anyway, after escaping Llyod and co. decided to take down Cruxis and their sub group which was called Desains. They took them down and then put the planets back together. And that is Tales of Symphonia told in ten minutes or less. Necro: Lets get to Lloyd's weapons and skills. Mercer: Yeah! Lloyd weilds the Flameberg and Vorpal Blades, which control Fire and Ice respectively. Together they are known as the material blade. Hell, When Lloyd's dad gave them to him, he literally said, "I doubt you have a sword as string as this.", I mean come on! That's really cool! Necro: Chill out. Lloyd has a wide varity of attacks and skills to beat the shit out of his foes with. First up is the Demon Fang, His ONLY ranged attack, which is basically a ground traveling shockwave. Mercer: Tiger Blade knocks foes airborne, and Tempest is meant for fighting in the air. Sonic Thrust is an extremely powerful stab attack, and Sword Rain is a bunch of quick stabs, and Finally, Lloyd also has a close range energy blast called Beast. Necro: Next up is Double Demon Fang, which is a variant of Demon Fang, in which Lloyd shoots two Demon Fangs at one time. 'Tidus Blitzes DEATH BATTLE!' 'Set' 'Fight' 'Verdict' 'Track' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Main Protagonist Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Final Fantasy vs Tales Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies